smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanity Smurf (LD Stories)
Vanity Smurf 'is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information He is incredibly narcissistic, always worrying about or taking pride in his physical appearance. His shallow self-interest often gets him into trouble by his fellow Smurfs because he hardly sees past his handheld mirror enough to be of any help. He has no general role in the village, but will help if he is truly needed, although sometimes he is told to stay out of the way. Despite his short-sightedness, he is a nice individual and cares about the other Smurfs. He may be overly worried about frivolities (finding a new wrinkle, wearing a new hat, oily or dry skin, etc.), but when it is absolutely necessary, he proves to have the willpower to put the mirror down and assist others. Relations Much like the others, he is annoyed by Brainy, but they both share a problem when dealing with Hefty: being thrown out of the village. He also tends to be frustrated with Painter whenever he is given a self-portrait because he claims Painter cannot capture his true beauty, leading to some strain in their friendship. His best friend, without a doubt, is Smurfette, who he did not ever develop strong feelings over. They share a love of fashion, flowers, beauty techniques, and gossiping about the other Smurfs. Occasionally they will argue over who is the better-looking Smurf, but in time, they end up agreeing to disagree or consider each other equally beautiful. He usually turns to her whenever he is upset and finds comfort in disclosing to her above the others because he knows that she understands him; likewise, he understands her better than most other male Smurfs. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Pending... Season 10 Episodes Vanity is mostly a tertiary or supporting character within Season 10, but plays a secondary role in the Season Finale. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He is a background character who is introduced to Moxette when Peewit brings her into the village. Mystico Returns - Ep. 9 He is a background character who is turned into a goblin upon Mystico's second release, only to be returned to normal in the end. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 He is a background character celebrating Christmas in the village, but is turned heartless by a wicked spell cast by Chlorhydris. Luckily, it is lifted by the end, so they are able to conclude he occasion happily. The Reluctant Dark Knight - Season Finale He plays a heavily supporting character in Story One and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. But when Gargamel makes plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio, he and his fellow Smurfs do everything they can to stop him. Against all odds, he is disheartened to learn that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Pending... Appearance Vanity is easily identified from the other Smurfs by the flower adorning his white Smurf hat and he is almost always holding a mirror so he can view himself. He also wears white trousers. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer, who also voiced Father Time. A latter has yet to be decided upon. Trivia *The flower in his hat changes colors with each media import: white in the comics, pink in the cartoon show, and yellow in the 2011 & 2013 movies. He sports a poinsettia in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol to add to the holiday jive. *Vanity has been noted to be the "most beautiful thing around" by a few female characters, despite looking like the other Smurfs. TV Tropes describes this as the Informed Attractiveness trope. *The "Hundredth Smurf" was created and introduced to the village when he created a full-sized mirror with unbreakable silver, which was struck by lightning. This clone is almost never seen in mainstream media after the initial episode. *His sexual orientation has always been a controversy, given his effeminate nature and lacking romantic interest in Smurfette. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is autosexual. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Self-interested characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Numbuh 404's Articles